


Dragon Queen Week

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen - Freeform, Dragon Queen Week, F/F, dqweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here are my posts for Dragon Queen Week. Each chapter will be a separate story. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Split queen meets Mal

**Author's Note:**

> So here are my posts for Dragon Queen Week. Each chapter will be a separate story. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina finds something of her past with Maleficent spilling into her future and they go and talk with an Evil Queen.

“I thought I’d find you down here,” says Mal with a warm voice beckoning Regina to lift those glistening eyes, exposing herself far more than she’s comfortable with. Eyes she’s meeting are soft, inviting and she offers a soft smile to the women who’d stepped away from darkness just like she after reuniting with her daughter.

Mal comes to sit beside Regina on the small bench against a vault wall crossing one leg over the other. Eyes rake along her body then search her face before settling on her eyes. “So you’re giving up now?” Mal had been doing that a lot recently, regarding her, no doubt to see if there’s any part still left within she should be weary of, but Regina finds herself sighing and shaking her head. “I thought that was my thing,” concedes Mal.

Regina tries to smirk at this remembering the worn out dragon with slumped shoulders and heavy steps who now appears to walk as if on air. But it comes out as a grimace, her insides burning with fury and _how could I have been so stupid._ Though she settles instead with, “maybe it’s both our thing.” She’s well aware Mal won’t let her stay defeated, but there’s a moment when something flickers across her eyes.

Regina can’t tell if it’s a doubt in her or something else, but now some of her fire had been split away she deflates, shoulders rolling forwards and head bowing. Fingers are twiddling in her lap and she knows this is her fault, the consequences going to be bestowed upon those she loves because there was baggage and pain left behind from misery she’d created.

Mal smirks, bumping her shoulder in a way which is so unlike her. “Is that anyway for a queen to sit?”

Eyes shut; all she can see is the face of herself twisting into a smirk and mirrored eyes reflecting terror. It had been meant as a joke (after the naïve version of herself had tormented Mal for her poor posture, her mother’s lessons engraining themselves and spreading to others) so she tries to chuckle but her head feels so close to exploding all she can manage is a wrangled cry then her head shakes from side to side. That is until warm hands are cupping both cheeks, soothing her gently in an attempt to stop the ferocious shaking. “Hey,” whispers Mal, “Regina.”

Her head stills, revelling in a touch she’d been lacking for quite some time. There had been Robin. But he’s gone now and there isn’t exactly an extensive dating pool for a former evil queen. Not that she’d been looking. But those hands are gentle and she finds herself taking deep breaths trying to remember a time when those hands cupping her face had felt safe. As her body relaxes she feels lips brush tenderly against her forehead. Curious eyes open slowly to see Mal’s gaze locked on her.

“Stay with me.” Mal’s voice is soft again and it takes her a moment to really remember. That time had been blackened and the focus had shifted to castle walls and a reign of terror. Anything good in between had turned murky. She swallows, knowing how Mal had sat in this very position after angry tears had poured due to an unleashed terror itching under her skin. “She should be gone,” Regina manages to choke and in response two thumbs brush back and forth.

“I know. But she’s here and hiding away isn’t going to help.” Hands slide away and for a long moment Regina finds herself feeling bare without Mal’s touch. How long had it been since they’d been this close? (Not too long if those one-time things can be counted), but tenderness and affection. Not since before evil had been added to her name.

Brown eyes sparkle with unshed tears, her head falling to the side in a futile attempt to hide them. “What do I do?” Regina croaks.  

“We go and talk to her.” It was said so casually as if they’re planning on talking to someone other than the evil queen. Her brows are lifting as she meets Mal’s gaze, “do you think that’s wise?”

“If we go in fighting, she’ll retaliate.” And Regina sighs, because she’s right. Then she’s shaking her head, somehow managing to find that smirk she’d failed at moments before. “You know me so well.”

Hands are gripping hers and Mal is looking at her in this way which results in redness growing from her neck to her cheeks. Mal is the one smirking now and Regina looks away, mainly out of embarrassment, but Mal doesn’t do anything she’s unsure of, she knows the dragon too well and she isn’t sure if she’s ready. It’d barley been a month but as hands slide away her own feel cold.

Mal is standing, throwing her head over her shoulder then extending an arm, “come on.” And she hesitates, takes a calming breath before standing and slipping her hand into Mal’s. Maybe it’s too soon for anything more than tender caresses but as she searches pale blue she can almost make out the glimmer and that hand is squeezing hers. And it feels… honest.  

“It wouldn’t surprise me if you’d gotten all the stubbornness.” She’s chuckling now and Regina feels her cheeks push into an actual smile. She knows more than this support would be too much, but they can talk about that later. “I doubt that,” replies Regina, rolling her eyes then smirking back at her old friend.

Then they walk, hand in hand, to go and talk negotiations with the evil queen. And for the first time she’s hopeful that perhaps everything doesn’t have to end so terribly.

***

The Evil Queen sneers at the both of them, her lips twisting into a haunting smirk. Their eyes meet and her own are glistening for reasons she doesn’t want to admit. The queen’s walls are more magnanimous than ever, but with each second they grow taller, wider, thicker. Regina has to push on her own to keep herself from shutting down all over again.

_“You’re with her,” the queen had scoffed, eyes flickering to intertwined fingers as they took steady steps to where the queen had been terrorising innocents as they left or tried to enter Granny’s. Regina had sighed deeply feeling her fingers being squeezed. Her head had twisted and the fear growing in her eyes the longer she had looked to the queen was fading with the sparkle which had been apparent in Mal’s._

_“I don’t think that’s any of your concern,” said Mal calmly before she had taken steps even closer, their arms lifting slightly from where they had been swinging between their bodies as Regina held back. “We came to talk to you.”_

_The queen had chuckled, her eyes slipping between the two of them then falling to their hands. When she’d looked back to Regina she could see the longing and pain swirling beneath the darkness clouding her judgment. She had opened her mouth, closed it and queen had snickered, “you’re pathetic.”_

Mal’s hand slips from her own so Regina’s left standing opposite her former self, arms wrapping around her waist as she continues to listen to punches to her gut at how she’d once destroyed something which had been worth clinging to. Mal walks closer to the queen and she places a hand on the queen’s arm. The queen’s darkened eyes didn’t show even a hint of emotion. She slowly turns her head to look to the invasion before staring right back at Mal.

Regina’s own eyes are glued to that hand, to the thumb brushing over the queen’s arm. The smallest of touches was how they had progressed to sharing space and air to bodies colliding and withering and everything in between. “Mal,” she breathes, uncertainty swirling around her mind. She turns back, looking intently at Regina, trying to reassure that what’s she’s about to do won’t change a thing.

Regina knows.

Something about it makes her feel sick to her stomach. Now she finds herself wondering if she had misread everything from earlier. But now Mal is smiling at her before she wipes it off her face to turn back to the queen to speak in a language they will both understand.

_“How are you alive?” and it’d almost been a whine on Regina’s part because she had worked too hard to be thrown under the bus by the part of her she no longer had control over._

_The part she’d never had control over._

_But the queen hadn’t answered instead she had glared at Mal almost as if she was trying to protect Regina. It wasn’t that she didn’t understand the queen’s hostility towards Mal, but she was here, standing by her side against someone who had once pushed her away. “What is or isn’t happening between me and Regina is no concern of yours.” Regina had hitched a breath, understanding just how well Mal could read her past self too._

_“I have every right.” The queen had straightened her posture, one hand placed to her hip, the other wafting around the air as if her shoulders had been so tight she had struggled for movement._

_“Because I left you.”_

_The Queen’s eye had gone hard boring right through Mal. Regina had been scared she would turn to ash with that look alone. “You have no idea what you’re talking about,” the queen spat, lifting her chin defiantly as if her heart hadn’t been sinking just as Regina’s had._

_“Because I hurt you.” The voice she had used was softer than it had been since Mal had strolled into the vault. The Queen had squinted her eyes forcing her emotion to stay buried. Regina on the other hand had her emotion spread out across her face. She hadn’t wanted to hear this, to be reminded of a time when she’d been so distraught over Mal abandoning her it’d snapped another part inside. Mal had squeezed her hand._

_“I don’t want to hear this.” And for once Regina had to agree with the queen. This support from Mal which had felt sudden but not sudden at all, (now she had thought about it, Mal had placed lingering touches on various areas of her body, silently being a support system Regina had insisted she hadn’t needed after Robin’s death) but part of their past was still messy and she hadn’t been ready to open that can of worms._

_“Mal.” It came out chocked and Mal instantly had turned back around to face her. Eyes had softened and Regina had felt a little calmer, at least for the moment before Mal gave her a reassuring smile then had turned back to face the queen on a deep breath._

Mal crashes her lips to the queen’s and it takes a startled look before the queen is kissing her back. Forcefully pushing her lips to Mal’s, biting her lip and forcing entry. It’s not tender or in any way meant to lead anywhere but Mal is showing the queen. Showing them both that her words had held more weight than either of them could fathom.

Regina stands stock still, hands clenching and unclenching, wanting to pull Mal away for the sake of petty jealousy over _herself,_ but also for the sadness and regret the queen would feel moments after their lips would snap apart. Her insides are twisting, chest tightening and she wants to scream at Mal to stop, but somehow knows this may be the only way to bring the queen down from darkness so black it had once consumed her completely.

They’re still kissing, hands not moving from shoulders and elbows but their lips are pressing and parting with tongues poking out before lips press together again. She tries to look away, to remind herself how they had once spoken. Their only way of communicating being through demanding kisses and touches until one had been withering on their back, the other claiming the power the other had failed to grab.

And when they part, chests heaving and eyes shining Mal takes steps backwards leaving them both with enough space to breath. “I was scared,” Mal admitted, firstly to the queen then to Regina as she turns weary eyes to look at her own wide horrified ones.

_“I never meant to hurt you Regina.” Her name had made every tiny hair on her body stand up, because she’d been thinking of the queen as a separate part of her entirely, but she had known this would never be the case. “Things were changing between us. You were no longer the girl I-”_

_Regina’s eyes had gone wide, her face paled with an admittance she had never wanted to hear. They had never been a couple. Not really. They’d managed to find comfort in each other and Regina had felt freer on the wings of a dragon than she had ever felt in her entire life. Mal had sighed, “you once helped me,” both hands gripped the queen’s arms and Regina had watched her curiously, wondering when she was going to do something to end this. But her face had been showing similar emotions to the ones Regina had been feeling._

_“I was trying, but I couldn’t do the same for you.” Their gazes had locked and Regina’s arms crossed over her chest as she swallowed hard. “I was going to break all over again if I stayed with you. And I’d come too far to end up back in that place. You have to understand Regina, I never wanted to leave you, but you were growing more powerful, the darkness was taking over every-”_

_“Enough.” The queen’s voice had been cold. The furious anger bubbling under the surface was one of the most terrifying. Cold, calculating, she had used it not to kill, but to destroy. And in that moment Regina had feared for Mal, her stomach churning with the poison spilled into the air, but she had feared._

_Mal had moved so she had been invading the air she and the queen had been sharing. Their faces were closer, their eyes no doubt locked. And Mal had spilled three words which had silent tears pushing down her cheeks. “I loved you,” she had whispered and Regina had wiped her cheeks furiously before either of them had looked to her._

Regina doesn’t move as Mal walks back to her, her eyes blazing and flickering through emotions without settling on a single one. They both seem to know the queen isn’t a threat. Not at this moment. There’s a chance those words would have the queen hoarding onto anger then using it to push her forwards in whatever vendetta she hopes to achieve.

This isn’t what they had come for, but the queen will retreat. At least for now, which gives them time.

Before Mal even reaches her purple smoke appears in the street and the queen is gone. Their eyes are meeting and Mal is trying for a smile. One which doesn’t reach her eyes. Regina doesn’t know how to react. She’d known something of that truth all along but having those words invade her ears had made her realise what she had done.

But Mal is closing the gap then bringing her lips down on Regina’s. Hands flail, eyes grow impossibly wider but her stomach flutters replacing the churning. She closes her eyes, hands glued to her sides and she kisses back. For a moment. This kiss is tender, soft, nothing like the kiss she had just been witness to. Then their lips are parting with a pop then knuckles are brushing their way down her cheek. “I’ll give you some space,” is all Mal says before placing her hand firmly on her shoulder. “But let me walk you home.”

Regina is nodding, finding once again that Mal understands her in ways she hadn’t wanted to admit before. Then they’re walking, hands brushing as they do so. Regina is solemn and she thinks at one point she would have lost all hope. But Mal wasn’t leaving her.

Not this time.

She slips her hand back into Mal’s finding she’s already missing the connection. They reach 108 Mifflin and Regina looks to the ground and takes a deep breath. “I loved you too,” Regina whispers, her voice thick. Her hand slips from Mal’s then she’s taking brisk steps away, leaving her old lover standing still, her body tense but a smile threating to push over her face at the same time Regina hides a hopeful smile of her own.


	2. Lily's parentage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family meal where everyone is reminded Snow can't keep a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second prompt. So it's a bit rushed because my intentions of writing in advance didn't happen! There's a bit of a swan queen brotp going on too, because apparently I couldn't help myself! Hope you enjoy :)

She bites her lip, scanning around the table to see if anyone is looking towards them. From across from where she is sat, Snow is trying to get Neal to eat whilst David makes faces at him. She makes a mental note to give David extra desert. Emma is sat next to Snow with an empty plate, sat leaning close to Lily, their hands intertwined and swinging between their seats. Henry is sat to the left of her, but luckily doesn’t look to his mom as Mal slides her foot up and down the side of her leg. The smooth stocking causes goose bumps to rise on her bare skin. “Mal,” she breathes, though it had been intended to scorn.

The dragon chuckles so she leans towards her, eyes filled with mirth looking back to her own gleeful brown ones. She doesn’t care that her family are seated around the table for their first attempt at a family meal. She closes the gap until lips are pressing against her own. “Hmm,” she sighs, her lips fitting so well against her girlfriend’s.

“Mom.”

She pulls apart keeping her eyes closed as Mal places another soft kiss to her lips. “Reggie, you’re really going to traumatize are son if you keep that up.” A fist clenches, ruining her perfectly relaxed body. She breathes deeply before turning to face the infuriating woman. “I’ll be traumatizing our son in a different way if you call me that again.” Her voice holds no bite, she can tell by the way Emma leans back on two legs of her seat, smiling playfully at her. She shakes her head.

“Honestly, you two,” Snow sighs, “here’s the plane,” she then says directing a spoon towards her infant son who by now is more than capable of feeding himself. But with David still pulling faces from behind them he sits chuckling instead. “Give him the spoon,” Mal suggests but Snow is shaking her head. “When he’s like this the food will end up everywhere.”

Regina chuckles, finishes off the last of her food then shuffles her chair closer to lean against Mal’s side. She sighs, looking around to her slightly dysfunctional, but annoyingly lovable family. “This is going well,” Mal whispers.

“David!” Snow slaps her husband on the arm. “What?” he shrugs his face remaining in a wide smile. “He’s been doing that for the last ten minutes.” Snow turns all her attention to her, eyes boring into her in a way which reminds Regina of Henry’s impossible stage. “And you didn’t think to tell me?” Regina chuckles, “not particularly. I thought of giving David extra cheese cake instead.”

David winks at her and she can’t help but feel warmth at how far they’ve all come. “Do I get extra cheese cake mom?” Henry is smiling at her in a way that has her nodding without even understanding why. His grin grows before diving into to finish the last of his own meal. “Can I have extra cheese cake Reggie?”

“You will get no cheese cake Miss Swan.” Emma smirks at her, their eyes connecting with fire blazing between them just like the early days. Though now it’s entirely playful and Regina has to bite her cheek to stop from laughing.

“I think you should stop calling her Reggie,” says Lily before she lifts their intertwined fingers to place a sound kiss on the back of Emma’s hand. “Although,” she smirks turning her attention back to Regina, “Reggie kind of suits you.”

Mal and Henry are both laughing besides her and Emma is cracking up whilst Snow and David share this look. Lily is smirking and even Neal is giggling. Regina rolls her eyes before turning to Mal, “I think you need to keep your daughter in check.”

Silence.

Snow coughs then goes back to attempting to feed her son. Emma looks to Lily, squeezing her hand tightly. Henry gulps down his water whilst David twiddles with his thumbs. She looks back to Mal with a scrunched brow, “what?” But Mal’s eyes are searching and settling on each person before her gaze lands firmly on her daughter. “Lilith?”

Regina follows Mal’s gaze, watching as Lily shrugs, “I told Emma.” Mal’s eye brows almost reach her hair line as she moves her eyes to Emma. She blushes, swinging on her chair again. “I told my mom.”

Snow sighs, “I told David.” Mal eyes bore into her but before she can look to the last person on her short list of people to glare at, Henry sits up tall then chirps, “I heard all of you telling each other.” Emma’s chuckling again then reaches over to hive five their son. “Way to go kid,” she says as their hands meet across the table in a slap. Once seated he looks to them all, “it’s a surprise mom doesn’t know.”

Now she’s confused. “Know what?” asks Regina in this small voice. She’s never done well with rejection after people had cowered in her presence, which had once delighted her but deflated her all the same deep inside. Mal is biting her lip before whispering, “Regina,” so softly all the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. Her stomach churns with what is undoubtedly going to be bad news.

When she doesn’t offer anything further than running her finger tips up and down her cheeks in a soothing manner, worried eyes scan the table then settle on Snow. She bores her gaze right through Snow until she’s throwing her arms up into the air. “You’re Lily’s father. Mother. I don’t know, ask Mal.”

No words form on her lips. She’s looking at Mal with a questioning gaze but Mal is simply sighing, “I didn’t want it to come out this way.” Those fingers find her cheek again, trailing down her jaw line, “but yes, you are Lilith’s parent.”

Her eyes go impossibly wider and the silence of the room almost suffocates all the air from her lungs. Then her eyes are snapping to a chuckling Emma, who still holds no tact, as she bumps Lily’s arm then looks back to Regina. “Hey, if me and Lily ever get married, you’ll be my mother in law.” She cracking up again, but Regina’s face had paled.

“Would that make you my sister in law Ma?” asks Henry is a faux-innocent voice which has both him and Emma laughing. “I don’t know kid,” she manages to splutter through her laughter.

She looks back to Mal but she can’t seem to think of a single thing to say. And all eyes are on her. “Excuse me.” She’s standing then feeling the room.

 She leans against her kitchen counter, taking deep breaths whilst trying to allow the news to settle. How in the world did this meal go from light hearted to her becoming a parent? To Lily. She knew Mal had been searching for her father, but she doesn’t understand how on earth this is supposed to be possible.

“Hey,” a voice says, bringing her spinning mind back to the room. “I know this is kinda sudden, but I just,” Lily sighs, “I wanted to talk to you.”

Their eyes meet and Regina is looking at her like she’d never laid eyes on her before this moment. She tries to see it, anything resembling to herself, but blurry eyes cloud her vision. “I don’t, I don’t know-”

“It’s okay.” She walks closer then mimics her by leaning on the opposite counter. “I wanted to say you don’t, I’m not expecting you to be mom of the year.” Both hands grip the side of the counter where Lily is leaning back looking towards her with soft eyes. “I have a mom and she’s great. More than I ever expected. So I don’t expect anything, if you don’t want anything.” She shrugs, “I know it’s weird.”

Regina is speechless looking towards Lily wishing she could say something, _anything,_ but any words get trapped in her constricting throat. “You’ve already given me more than a lot of people,” Lily continues. “I know I grew up with parents,” she sighs and all Regina can think of is Emma slipping parts of her past into their conversations like her experiences had been no big deal, even if she always had to hide her wide face expressions. No, she finds her shoulders relaxing in the slightest, Lily hadn’t grown up like that, but they were also similar in what they had craved.

“You will always have a home here.” Regina’s voice is thick and she somehow knows it’s enough by the way Lily’s eyes lift. She may be playing it casual, but maybe she’s doing this for Regina’s benefit.

“That’s what I mean. When you asked my mom to move in here, you automatically assumed I would be coming too. I was looking for apartments and I remember you asking what I was doing with this look in your eyes, like you just knew.” Lily shrugs. Regina remembers it clearly; they’d never actually talked it through, her and Mal, but when she saw Lily looking through the newspaper for places to stay her stomach had dropped. She had always intended for Lily to move it too, knowing how important that relationship was to both of them. She smiles softly back at Lily.

“You know for an ex-evil queen, you’re not so bad.” She chuckles softly, then she’s left alone again, feeling a lot calmer than only moments before. But it isn’t long until the door is opening and she is greeted by the sight of her girlfriend. “She wanted to talk to you first,” says Mal as she walks closer. Her gentle hand lands on her upper arm and Regina finds herself easily leaning into the touch. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just, I was trying to find the right way and well, I guess there wasn’t really a right way.”

Regina looks up, her lips upturning in the slightest. “It’s just a lot to take in.”

Lips brush hers softly before eyes are searching her own. “Are you mad at me?”

She leans her head onto Mal’s chest until arms are wrapping tightly around her shoulders. “No,” she sighs and those arms squeeze tighter around her body. She relaxes instantly, feeling the safety she’s always craved wash over her.

***

The Charmings leave shortly after Neal becomes incessantly cranky. Then Emma is perking up, nudging her elbow into Lily’s, “should we hit that new arcade.” Regina shakes her head but smiles when Emma is directing her attention to their son. “You coming too kid?” He perks instantly and she finds herself smiling at the scene. Henry rushes past her and she finds herself following him to the bottom of the stairs completely unsure of what to do with herself.

“Hey,” says Emma softly as she walks towards her, “I’m sorry about earlier Gina, I never meant to upset you.” Emma slides both hands into her back pockets looking at her with a sheepish smile bouncing on the balls of her feet and Regina finds herself shaking her head, “it’s okay. Considering you’re an overgrown child, nothing would change much anyway.”

Emma’s smile widens and she nudges Regina, “I’ll have you know I am a responsible adult.”

“Yeah right,” Lily calls walking up towards them. Regina smirks then crosses her arms, “I have to say your choice in woman is a lot better than your choices in men have ever been.” She gives Lily a smirk and Emma rolls her eyes.

“You don’t have to be like that Reggie.” Emma bites her lip.

“Say that again and you will get a fireball to your backside.”

She sees Lily leaning against the door frame grinning then she’s looking back to a smiling Emma. “You know you love me really.” And she’s nudging Regina again, a sparkle in her eyes that had once been lost due to darkness and clinging to a love which had never been worthy in the first place. So Regina decides to offer her something. “You know I love you, you idiot,” she says bumping her elbow back to Emma’s and that spark is still very present. “I love you too,” she whispers to the ground then lifts her gaze, “you look really happy Gina.”

“I am.”

They simply stare, silent words passing of a promise of a happy ending and it seems like perhaps they’d finally gotten there. “I’m off anyway.” Emma gives her one last smile before turning towards Lily who is quick to grab Emma by the waist before pressing their lips together. Regina shakes her head at the same time a, “mom,” is called from just behind her. She smirks at Emma’s wide eyed expression, “who’s the one traumatizing are son now?”

She gets rolled eyes from the pair of them and a simple, “bye mom,” from Henry before they’re walking out of the mansion. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. It’s not weird, her best friend and her _daughter_ dating. Arms wrap around her waist from behind so she shuts the thoughts down leaning back into Mal. “Hey beautiful,” she whispers into Regina’s ear.

They stand this way, arms holding her up whilst one of her own had lifted and had snaked around the back of Mal’s neck, the other twisting around the back of Mal’s back. In this moment she feels the love radiating between the two of them and they start to sway. It seems to suddenly hit her all at once, _a daughter; she has a daughter with the woman she loves._ Tears prick her eyes. “She’s ours,” Regina whispers, her voice thick. She can feel lips smiling against her neck. “She’s ours,” Mal echoes then holds her impossibly tighter as they continue to sway in each other’s embrace, an even deeper connection growing between them.


	3. Another life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bandit Regina goes on a mission to slay a dragon, but things don't turn out quite as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only I was this productive all the time! 
> 
> So this feels a bit rushed but I hope you enjoy this AU :)

The child lay on a small cot whilst her mother knelt by her side, dabbing her warm forehead with a wet cloth. “Is she going to be okay?” asks Regina, keeling down by her side. She gently places her hand over the child’s then smiles softly at her as a pair of sparkling hazel eyes meets her own. “A few more days rest,” the mother says tightly, but uncertainty floats to the surface of her face.

Regina nods, “as soon as the sun sets, I’m leaving. If the queen returns tell her I went south, but you know nothing more.” The mother frowns, beginning to shake her head as if to object, but Regina was smiling again, removing her hand from the child’s to place on the mother’s arm, “I won’t allow her to hurt another person in this village.” She squeezes gently, “thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

She stands, goes outside to retrieve a small bag before walking back and handing it to the mother, “here,” she says.

“No, I can’t-”

“It’s enough to feed you all for a few days.”

“But-”

“Your daughter needs the strength.”

The mother nods again with glistening eyes. She places the bag down then grabs one of Regina’s hands to sandwich between her own. “Thank you,” she says thickly. After another moment, Regina turns, glances over her shoulder at the sick child, then exists and begins to say her goodbyes to the people who’d put their lives at risk to help a bandit like herself.

***

She had been taking a risky route, drawing the queen out and away from the small village that didn’t deserve the same fate as she, when the queen had sprung up on her as expected.

“Finally decided to leave those peasants behind,” she says stalking closer to Regina standing with her arms crossed and fists clenching as if any moment she’d take a swing, “or I guess,” she continues, placing a hand on her hip with a ridiculously tight posture to match her ridiculously tight dress, “they no longer wanted you.” She stands so close now, their breaths mingle in the air and she places the tip of her finger on Regina’s jaw line before using her entire hand to clench around her mouth. “Not like anyone would want such a disappointment like you.” She pushes her hand and Regina stumbles backwards feeling her insides clench as her mother’s words float through her mind. “ _You’re a disappointment Regina” she had spat and it was the last thing she’d ever seen of her mother before she had been placed in the care of no other than Queen Ava._

“Are you here to kill me?” Regina stands tall, not showing a flicker of the hurt she’s feeling from her step-sister’s words. The queen laughs, an ugly laugh resulting in goose bumps rising on the surface of her skin. “Not today. You’re going to do something for me.”

Regina bore her eyes down, keeping them hard, unwavering before saying harshly, “why would I do anything for you?” The queen smirks before her eyes twist and swirl in darkness. “To save that little village you seem to have grown fond of.”

Brown eyes widen, her jaw clenches and she takes steps forwards. “Got your attention?” the queen challenges but Regina doesn’t respond. That smirk twists into a smile, “good. Do as I say and the village will be spared.”

***

“Dammit,” she huffs, stamping her way through a forest, wielding some kind of hunting device from torn up branches in the hope of being able to eat tonight, “how the hell am I supposed to slay a dragon?” The twigs snap and she throws the thing to the ground, stomps a foot then places both fists on her hips.

“A dragon?” a voice says in the distance. Regina twists her head from side to side then squints as a woman steps into view. “Who the hell are you?” demands Regina, crossing her arms over her chest as the woman approaches.

She chuckles softly and something flickers inside Regina so she coughs shuffling her feet to hide the slight blush crawling up her cheeks. “Just someone out for a stroll, lovely evening for it don’t you think?” Regina eyes roll and she shakes her head before slumping herself down on a fallen tree. Her bent up legs are wide and she places both elbows on each thigh, leaning forwards and tipping her head to regard the women. “You’d dare walk through the woods of the evil queen’s trail.”

The woman shrugs then gracefully takes a seat next to Regina, “you’re one to speak dear.” One leg crosses over the other both hands resting softly on her knee and Regina can’t help but gulp as an arm brushes against her side. “Well maybe I need to be here,” Regina retorts feeling her cheeks heating up again. “Perhaps I do,” the woman responds.

“Right,” Regina says, reaching forwards between her legs to grab onto the branches and leaves lacing the ground. Her hands begin to work on binding them together in a similar way to her previous attempt when she notices the woman sat watching her. “Fascinating,” she sighs pointing to the contraption Regina is aiming to build. “I have to eat,” says Regina scrunching her face in concentration as she bundles the branches together.

They sit in companionable silence for a few moments longer before the woman leans close to Regina, “so, why are you planning to slay a dragon?” Regina rolls her eyes again wondering why on earth this woman is still here but oddly grateful for the company. And she’s beautiful. She can’t deny. Regina shakes her head, “you don’t know who I am.”

“Actually,” the woman sighs, “I know exactly who you are. It’s hard not to when your wanted posters are everywhere I turn.” Brown eyes close in slight frustration before she’s opening them to peer into these eyes which take her breath away. After a sharp intake of breath and far too long staring she turns away.

“What exactly did you do?”

“Huh,” Regina shoulders shudder with her slight chuckle, “what didn’t I do?” She finishes the last of her hunting trap before lifting it in the air and pulling on various parts to check it’s sturdy before placing it down by her feet. She leans an elbow above her knee then twists to regard the woman. “She blames me for her mother’s death, says it was the stress of having to look after another child,” Regina seethes picking up another twig then snapping it between her palms, “she was the bratty one.” She throws the broken twigs to the ground before standing then she takes small steps away from the woman. Her hands go straight to her hips then she turns back around, “I’d been abandoned, and she has the audacity,” she shakes her head, leaning forwards to point a finger at her own chest, “to blame me. And she’s clung onto that hatred ever since.”

She crouches down and starts rummaging through leaves and dirt like she’s actually trying to find something when really she needs to keep her hands busy to stop the anger seeping into her own blood stream. Regina barley notices when the woman crouches down in front of her placing a reassuring hand on her elbow. “Hey,” she says softly and their eyes are meeting again. Her body relaxes under that gaze and she has this irrational need to lean forwards until their lips connect. After licking her lips at the thought she pushes back onto her heels and shakes her head to clear it.

“I don’t even know your name,” she splutters instead, trying to stop her heart from pounding in her chest as the woman stands then takes steps closer. “Mal,” she offers then leans her head forwards until gentle lips brush the side of her cheek. The red grows from her neck then her cheeks blush as the woman takes steps away, smiling at her. “It’s been a pleasure Regina. But I must go. Good luck with your dragon problem.”

Then she was gone and Regina was stood standing staring at the empty place the beautiful woman, Mal she corrects herself, was just stood, wishing without even knowing why, that their paths would somehow cross again.

***

Fire almost catches her but she throws herself to the ground wrapping both arms around her head and the fire misses her by an inch. She’d found the dragon after three more nights camping out in the woods but so far it’s not going well. All she has is a sword and if she doesn’t move soon the dragon will descend upon her again. After a heave she pushes off the ground then hides behind the trunk of a tree, breathing deeply. “I’m never going to be able to do this,” she mutters to herself, thinking of the families destroyed in a village she should never have wandered to.

With the image of the young girl on her mind, no older than ten, she takes a deep breath, clings to her sword then steps out from behind the tree. The dragon swoops down instantly towards her, “bring it,” she shouts feeling the bravery or stupidity or whatever is surging her forwards spur her on. As it lowers to the ground with a roar she dives to the side, swiping her sword and manages to catch the side of the beast. It cowers in pain before breathing fire in the opposite direction. It takes flight instantly and she sighs. At least now she’s caught sight of the dragon so the next time she faces it she will be ready.

__

She’s stalking through the woods when Regina trips and face plants the floor. She groans and contemplates remaining on the ground. She sighs, bringing the image of the child to the front of her mind but before she even pushes from the ground a voice is chuckling from above her, “need some help dear?”

Regina groans again before looking up to the face of the woman she’d been dreaming about for three nights on the run. Emotions are swirling through her eyes before she offers a hand for Regina to take. Now she’s standing she notices a gash across the woman’s arm. “How’d you get that?” Regina asks, immediately gripping just below the cut and lifting it to inspect.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Mal shrugs, but Regina isn’t convinced. “Come on,” she sighs beginning to pull the woman to where she had made up shelter, “I can help you with that.” She guides her to the makeshift bed on the ground before leaving her to collect different plants to concoct a sort of healing remedy. She comes back smiling but the woman is looking at her curiously. “What?” she asks crouching down besides Mal.

“I shouldn’t be here,” says Mal and she bites her lip before looking back up to meet brown eyes, “but for some reason I am.” Regina frowns tipping her head to regard this strange creature lying on the only bed she has. She dips her fingers into the concoction bringing it down to her arm. “This may sting, but it’ll work.” Gently she rubs it over the gash watching Mal try to keep her reactions hidden but as Regina hits a nasty part a hand comes up to grip her arm. “Tell me something,” Mal says through gritted teeth.

“Okay,” Regina sighs trying to be as gentle as possible, “I found the dragon today. It’s bigger than I expected.” A low laugh radiates through the shelter and Regina feels her insides warm instantly. “I managed to swipe it with my sword and now I feel terrible.” She pulls her hand away then stands to place the rest in a dry spot underneath the shelter. When she comes back to sit next to Mal she’s eyeing her curiously, “then why do you want to kill the dragon?”

“I don’t want to,” Regina sighs, “it’s a long story.” Mal tries to sit but winces as she puts pressure on her arm. Regina places a hand on her shoulder to east her back down, “you need rest.”

“Tell me,” Mal asks and Regina can’t tell whether she can hear a plea within her voice. She sits back down beside her then looks to her hand. After a few moments of deliberating she slips her hand into Mal’s palm and squeezes. She receives a grateful smile in response.

“I don’t have much of a choice.”

“Everyone has a choice.” Her words seem a little bitter but she’s squeezing back gently resulting in a surge of butterflies to hit Regina’s stomach.

“Isabella.” The name floats from her lips in a whisper as if it had been a secret too delicate to share.

Mal frowns, “what?”

Regina tips her head up, eyes glistening as she wonders whether the girl is even alive. She swallows before taking a deep breath, feeling the need to unburden herself to a woman she hardly knows but for some reason feels safe enough to unburden herself to. “A young girl in this village I was staying in was hit by a stray arrow after the queen’s guard attacked the village. I left to keep them safe, but the queen caught up with me promising me she’d leave everyone in the village alone if I killed the dragon.” She takes a deep breath then looks right into the eyes of the woman who is still squeezing her hand, “I left before knowing if she would even survive.” Her voice had come out small and a single tear rolled down her cheek but Mal was quick to lift her good arm to brush it away with her thumb. Regina stares at her in disbelief wondering if Mal’s heart had sped up like hers had.

“You don’t want to hurt me?”

Regina frowns down at her then the woman begins to stammer, “the dragon, you never wanted to hurt the dragon.” Regina’s eyes trail to the gash her mind spinning with tales she’d once heard of the dragon not always residing in that form. “How did you get that?”

When she doesn’t respond Regina stares with wide eyes at her, “you’re the dragon,” she whispers and gets a very stiff nod in return. Her own eyes go impossibly wider but for some reason she can’t look away. She wants to feel betrayed or angry but all she seems to want to do is sit longer with this woman who makes her heart go pitter-patter.

Mal lifts her good arm then snakes it around Regina’s neck and holds it there. Brown eyes flicker to tempting lips before a tongue swishes along her lips. “You never wanted to hurt me,” Mal says again and as Regina goes to shake her head it’s getting pulled downwards until lips meet in what she can only describe as an explosion. Her stomach tingles and they push their lips together with eyes squeezed shut before pulling apart taking deep breaths. They stare intently into each other's eyes and Regina wonders why on earth a woman she'd met twice is turning her world upside down and making her heart thud deep within her chest.

***

Her face pales for each step closer they take and she isn’t entirely sure why they’re walking with fingers intertwined but each time her hand is squeezed she finds her chest untightening in the slightest. “It’s going to be okay Regina.” She nods tightly wanting to lean into Mal to have arms wrap tightly around her stiff body. But they’d met three days ago. She hardly thinks it’s appropriate. Even if they had already kissed.

“Thank you,” she whispers, “for your support.” Mal twists her head to smile and Regina finds herself doing the same. “I’m glad I can help. The Queen’s been trying to get rid of me for a long time.”

“I’m-”

“You don’t have to be sorry, Regina.”

She nods again feeling those fingers squeeze even tighter. “What are we doing?” she asks shyly. Mal chuckles then shakes her head, “I have no idea. But after it’s all over I’d like to spend more time with you, if you’d want that?” Regina cheeks find themselves pushing upwards and she stops abruptly and turns around so she’s facing Mal. “I’d like that,” she mumbles then lifts herself to her tip toes to place a gentle kiss on soft lips.

Once they return to their walk Regina’s stomach clenches forcefully, “what if it doesn’t work, I can’t have any more people hurt, or worse.” Mal sighs deeply then tugs on her hand to pull Regina into her body where she lets go of Regina’s hand to wrap her up tightly in a hug. Regina’s eyes flutter closed instantly and she smiles to herself wondering how they are so in sync already. “Do you really think the queen will hurt anyone else with a dragon on their side?”

“No,” Regina chuckles against Mal’s chest, “I guess not.” Mal rubs soothing circles over Regina’s back for a moment before stepping away from their embrace.

They walk closer and closer and Regina can feel her heart beat slow with the dread cursing through her veins. But as they walk into the village she’s welcomed with warm smiles and happy faces. Many greet her, but as eyes search around her heart slowly plummets to her stomach. “Where is she?” she chokes.

“Regina!” a voice calls from behind her and her entire face lights up as she turns to face the little girl running towards her. She moves away from Mal, swallowing back tears to grab that little girl. She pulls her in tightly, peppering kisses to the top of her head eliciting the most heart-warming giggles Regina’s ears had ever heard. “You’re okay,” Regina half cries half laughs.

The girl pulls away but Regina keeps her arms on Isabella’s shoulders for a moment so she can simply look at her smiling face. Then she’s bouncing off to go and play with some of the other children. “Are you okay,” Mal asks, walking up besides her placing a hand on the small of her back. A few tears she’d been holding back push through gleaming eyes as the mother approaches her, enveloping her in a warm hug.

“Who’s this?” she asks after pulling away and Regina can feel herself blush. “Mal,” she cuts in offering her hand to the woman.

Mal places her arm around Regina’s waist and she sighs then leans into her side. “She’s going to help us with the queen,” Regina informs her.

“And that’s all?” the woman asks with a raised brow and a smirk. Regina bites her lip feeling herself light up from the inside. Her eyes look to the woman as she gets a knowing look before she searches to find Isabella, “she healed quickly.”

“She’s tough,” the mother says then grips onto Regina’s upper arm, “but thank you, for everything.” She nods, keeping her eyes on the smiling child watching as she plays freely without a care in the world. The mother walks off and Regina feels arms wrap around her waist from behind. Instantly she finds herself leaning back into the embrace, “I really like you,” she whispers and feels a smile on her neck and she smiles herself excited to see where this can go, her eyes never wavering from the girl who’d just restored her faith that’s been deflating for every day she’d spent running from the queen, that perhaps everything can work out perfectly.  


	4. Storybrooke curse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal is cold, unloving in this land and Regina has no one to blame but herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the longest one yet! 
> 
> RATED M FOR SMUT... you have been warned!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Almost ten minutes late, the doorbell rings and Regina knows better than to show her frustration. At least she hadn’t strolled in early. Mal may hold the power but when it comes to Henry (and the chance he may find out about their arrangement) she will take charge.

She takes a gulp of her wine, places it down then strolls to the door. If she had been kept waiting, so can Mal. Her stomach churns and tightens, but the slight elevation she feels when her eyes lay on the beauty standing on her door step, coming to be with her, makes the knot untighten and she thinks that maybe it’s worth it.

“Hello dear,” she greets then strides forwards until their lips collide. Regina’s head tips back due to impact and if it wasn’t due to the arms wrapping around her lower back she would have tumbled backwards. Once balanced, she sighs wrapping both arms around Mal’s neck, letting those lips press to her own until her mouth is opening and a tongue explores. “Mal,” she breathes once they part but she simply smirks before twisting them until Regina’s back slams on the wall next to the open door.

“Have you missed me?” she asks, but before she can even answer lips press to hers and hands roam over the blue tight dress covering her wanting body. With arms still wrapped around Mal’s neck, she pulls tighter, their lips moulding together before they begin to open mouth kiss. Fingers trace the inside of her bare thighs and she shivers as the move upwards. “Hmm,” she finds herself humming into a warm mouth which pulls abruptly from her own. “You’re wearing panties?” Mal pauses, her brows furrowing in annoyance and Regina curses herself for forgetting something which pisses Mal off every time. Nonetheless, Mal slips her hand under the material until fingers trace soft folds. “What are we going to do with you?” she purrs.

“God,” she moans her head slamming back against the wall and arms loosening as Mal increases the pressure, stroking up and down between her thighs. Lips are attaching themselves to her neck and then teeth are biting and lips are sucking and Regina tips her head to allow for better access. “Too much,” Mal says to her neck, “take it off.” Regina begins to twist and manages to unzip her dress when cool breeze hits her face. Only then does she even remember she’d left the door wide open. With a hand outstretched Mal tuts holding her firmly to the wall, “I don’t think so.”

Her dress is being bundled up to her hips so she uses a hand to try and push down her underwear but they tangle around her knees when fingers slip inside her and she moans completely forgetting her task. “So wet,” Mal whispers then begins to slide in and out of Regina with incredible ease. Regina parts her legs as far as the underwear trapped around her knees will allow, her arms holding tightly onto Mal again. Her head leans forwards onto a once comforting shoulder as fingers push in and out of her soaking core. “Yes,” slithers from her throat and hips begin to buck downwards with each thrust.

An arm comes to wrap around her waist holding her close to Mal’s body and she completely melts to her, wanting nothing more than to be consumed entirely. This was a lot calmer than some of their interactions and Regina found herself feeling grateful for this delicate moment. Those fingers increase in speed and in response her hips rock more frantically. “Say it,” Mal demands slowing her fingers. Regina groans but isn’t nearly in the mood for a battle tonight. “Harder,” she whispers into Mal’s ear and those fingers push inside only to be held still.

“Mal,” she whines, her hips thrusting to try and gain some friction. Regina lifts her head from where it had been resting on Mal’s shoulder to lock her pleading eyes with Mal’s. After a moment she sighs, defeated, her throbbing clit in desperate need of touch. “Fuck me harder,” she growls resulting in a smirk from her lover. “You like it rough don’t you?” Mal challenges then begins to thrust into her forcefully and at a maddeningly quick pace. Her chest heaves and she pulls an arm away to rub quick circles over her clit whilst panting heavily.

“Don’t you stop,” she says through deep breaths placing her head back down, “don’t you fucking stop.” Regina can feel her entire body begin to tense and as walls clench around those fingers she rubs harder feeling herself spiral into orgasm. “Fuck, oh fuck,” she moans, her voice high pitched and Mal chuckles slowling the pace of her fingers after Regina had let out a long low moan and slumped onto her body. Regina removes her own hand, snaking her arm back around Mal and simply breaths heavily whilst still being held up.

Those fingers slip out of her and she’s being pushed back from the embrace. She tumbles backwards hitting the wall then watches as Mal sucks both fingers clean. “Look at you,” Mal chuckles menacingly, “such a dirty girl. Anyone could’ve seen you being taken.” Regina leans both palms against the wall twisting her head to see the door still wide open. She looks back to Mal, her eyes are cold as her eyes wander the length of Regina’s body. “Look at you,” she repeats so Regina twists her head to the other side catching sight of herself in the mirror. The dress is hanging off her shoulders, lipstick smeared over the face, her heels and knees have twisted inwards and her panties are still wrapped around her knees.

She looks back to Mal remembering the stabs she feels for every time they had done this. For every time she tells herself to stop, but won’t allow herself to let go of the woman she’d once known. She strides towards her, closes the door then grips onto Regina’s chin. Their eyes meet, “take it all off,” she spits, letting go of Regina so her head falls back and hits the wall. Then she simply walks off, her hips swaying, leaving Regina heaving against the wall.

After standing she kicks both heels off and pulls down her underwear. After shimmying out of her dress she doesn’t both to fold it, instead chucking it over the couch to be dealt with later and removes her bra. She grabs her wine glass, gulping down the rest before pouring herself a fresh glass from the bottle she’d had with her. A glass in hand and her head becoming cloudy, she follows after a woman who she loathes and loves in equal measure.

***

_With a simple wave of a hand the door opens and Regina strolls out onto the moonlit balcony, a single orb held tightly in her palm. Her other hand rests on the balcony, her head tipping backwards to allow for the night breeze to brush over her face. With a ranging war swirling inside she takes a deep breath in the knowledge that she will have everything she had ever desired. But a figure appears behind her and Regina knows exactly who had dared disturb her. She chuckles, “hello dear,” before turning to face the intruder._

_Maleficent stalks towards her causing Regina to take steps backwards until her back hits the balcony. “Mal,” she breathes as her body pushes against her own. Their stare for a long moment and Regina curses herself for sounding like the little lost girl who had once stumbled onto a dragon and found herself falling in love. But she isn’t that person anyone, hatred now seeps from every vein in her body so her eyes go cold as she sees Mal lean forwards as if to try and reclaim something that had been shattered._

_Another wave of her hand has Mal stumbling backwards with eyes showing less than surprise. “Hello dear,” she says simply as if she hadn’t just tried to seduce the woman in a ridiculous attempt at a kiss. Regina chuckles menacingly holding up the orb, “come for this?” she asks her face twisting into something far from a smile. Mal shakes her head then takes steps closer, “hardly,” then she’s stepping back into Regina’s personal space. Regina waves another hand, sending the dragon flying onto her back and into the castle. Regina stalks after her, closing the doors after she steps back inside. “What the hell are you doing?” demands Regina, placing the orb down on her vanity table._

_Mal looks up from where she’s sprawled on the floor, “trying to stop you from making a huge mistake.” Regina shakes her head, her eyes growing furious. “By trying to seduce me?” she huffs, both hands coming to her hips at the same time Mal stands. Their eyes lock and Regina tries to read them, to read Maleficent’s intentions but her own self destruction had her looking past what she sees within them. She shakes her head to break their connection._

_“You are going to leave,” she barks, “then I shall cast this curse.” Her eyes widen as they lock onto the curse still residing within the orb. She lifts her eyes to meet a pleading gaze, but ignores the look and the voices screaming inside telling her tales of manipulation and betrayal, “I will finally get my revenge and be happy.”_

_And it will be enough._

_Maleficent lets out a chuckle of her own, “didn’t you listen to anything I had to say?” She takes steps forwards. This time Regina stands firmly not letting her own racing heart at their close proximity show anywhere on her features. They stand mere inches apart, so close their breath tangles within the air._

_She couldn’t help when her eyes flicker to tempting lips._

_Now finding herself wanting what Mal had offered moments before._

_Wishing she could allow herself to take it._

_Their eyes glue and Regina makes sure to push all of the hatred, the anger, the evil which had once pushed Maleficent away into them. She’s under no illusion Maleficent had become weary at the darkness which had once grew inside her and had been begging for release. She’d pushed Regina away. Another person to break her down. But she refuses to melt under her gaze, to fall for this act._

_“You will never be happy Regina,” Maleficent says so softly Regina’s head finds itself tilting side wards as if any moment she would lean in and claim those lips, “this curse will destroy you.”_

_Mal’s fingers trace down her jaw almost in a soothing manner and all Regina can think of in that moment are soft fingers running patterns over warm skin after their love making. She shivers, swallows then remembers how Maleficent had left her. Broken her heart which had never been whole to begin with._

_There was a part of her so desperate for touch from someone willing to give it to her that she almost leans forwards, placing her head on the shoulder she had once sought comfort on, instead her face goes hard. “Get out.”_

_Maleficent paces backwards whilst shaking her head. She crosses her arms tightly around her chest before her eyes look anywhere but her. “I loved you,” she whispers and Regina can feel herself close to combusting._

_“I’m leaving.” Mal turns her gaze back on her and her eyes had turned almost as cold as her own. Regretful, sorrow filled even, but Regina won’t fall for any of it. This curse will be her salvation. “You cast this curse and you will be empty.”_

_Regina’s body goes numb as she looks to her only friend being surrounded in smoke. Her lip snarls and the hatred burns beneath her skin. She knows emptiness and winning would erase the gaping hole inside her gut. This is the only chance she has. She is going to take it no matter the cost. Nothing could be worse than the torment of a life she’d lived so far._

_She turns before walking to her vanity. After placing herself down on the stool one leg crosses over the other. She runs fingers over the orb before looking to herself in the mirror. Her brown eyes are swirling in despair and there’s something deep inside trying to reach out. Wanting to call Maleficent back only to fall into bed and feel the safety wrap around her body. But she looks away from her own reflection not being able to look into her own pained filled eyes a moment longer._

***

Wine glass still in hand Regina stumbles into the room to find a naked Mal, only wearing heels, sitting with legs crossed on the side of her bed. “No heels?” Mal asks and Regina simply smirks in defiance taking another gulp of her wine. She places it down, the red liquid swishing due to the force before she looks back to Mal. “Get your mouth here,” she demands, uncrossing her legs then placing each heel on the floor, spreading her legs to reveal her glistening core. Regina’s eyes instantly rake up and down and a tongue swishes along her lips.

She walks her warm body between parted legs but stands looking down at Mal. She smirks up at her, tracing a single finger along her jaw line, “and here’s me thinking you were going to be obedient today,” she says then reaches up until hair is bundled tightly in a fist. Regina falls to her knees then her head is being pushed between those parted legs. Today she’s exhausted and had been hoping for them to fuck without the need for all the power play so she allows her mouth to open as it collides with the glistening folds. She closes it slowly, beginning to suck on Mal’s labia before running the flat of her tongue up and down. She runs it along those folds before slipping inside and pushing in and out as far as her tongue can reach. Both hands rest on Mal’s thighs to keep her balance as she continues to lick her lover. “Just like that,” she purrs leaning back on one hand and tipping her head whilst the other tightens the grip on Regina’s hair.

It’s not long until she’s withering and bucking her hips to meet Regina’s mouth then coming all over Regina’s lips and chin. The hand relaxes and she licks up all the juices covering thighs before pulling away swishing her tongue over her lips. Mal falls backwards on the bed, “come here,” she says simply so Regina crawls up her body then kisses her harshly. Mal groans wrapping two arms around Regina’s body before flipping them over. “Like I would let you top,” she chuckles.

“Just fuck me,” Regina snarls, both hands being held up beside her head as defiant eyes look back up. Mal begins to rub her essence over Regina’s stomach from where she had straddled it, “Oh I plan to, but first, tell me about this blonde who’s gotten you all riled up.”

Regina rolls her eyes thinking of the infuriating woman who had taken up residency in her town and threatens her relationship with her son. Not only that, the longer she stays in town the more her curse seems to be falling apart. But instead of showing her annoyance she flashes a cocky smile, “jealous?”

Mal seethes then collides their lips nibbling on Regina’s lower lip. “Why would I be jealous when you’re just begging to be fucked by me?” She pulls away making sure their gazes are locked before revealing a smirk of her own, “and you love me.” Regina’s eyes go wide, though it’s hardly a secret. She’d spilled it one too many times and now Mal uses it against her like love is something to be used to manipulate. Regina would never normally allow herself to be controlled like this, but it had been her fault.  

She’s keeping Regina restrained to the bed. The Mal she knew would have never done such a thing, but over the years Regina had learnt to control her panic. To hide yet another weakness. “Who is she?” Mal demands, tightening her grip around her wrists. Their eyes meet in a cold stare and Regina takes a deep breath revealing the one thing she can without spilling tales of another land and a curse and a saviour destined to break it. “Henry’s birth mother,” she lets run from her throat. Though the words come out croaky because this version of the truth hurts far more than any other possibly could.

Mal smile widens and if Regina hadn’t known this cold hearted woman for the last twenty eight years than she would have thought she had been right about the jealously. Possessive perhaps or maybe she just enjoys seeing Regina in pain. Either way Mal leans forwards until warm breath reaches her ear, “get on your hands and knees.”

\--

They lay tangled. Mal had demanded orgasm after orgasm once she had fucked Regina so much she is sure she will be sore tomorrow, so she’d fallen asleep and Regina had took the opportunity to curl up next to her and drift off. During the night Mal had wrapped Regina up close, almost like her old self had seeped through into her dreams and Regina had found herself sighing and snuggling as close as she could, forcing herself to stay present and not drift off again.

Now she feels arms pull away from her body and the bed dip as Mal perches on the edge. In her hazed state Regina reaches for her, tugging on her arm, “please stay,” she says on a croaky voice. “Get off me,” Mal says shaking her shoulder than standing. Regina pulls the covers away whilst Mal dresses herself and she’s waiting by the door when Mal goes to leave. Regina looks at her eyes glistening, “please.”

Mal shakes her head, placing a hand on her bare shoulder to push her out of the way but Regina places a hand on the door before it’s opened. “How many times Regina?” Mal sighs then looks directly at her, “I don’t love you.” She accentuates every word and each one cuts right through Regina.

“Just one night.” She’s begging now, desperate to feel the warmth radiate between their bodies and the safety of being wrapped up. “No,” Mal says sharply and this time Regina doesn’t stop her as she exists. Her body is numb as she pulls the covers back around her still naked body, curling herself up. The hole inside grows a little more for every single time Mal had left her and she now knows she had been right all along. She’s empty. It only gets worse with every time she lies alone in a bed too big for just herself.

***

_Regina had broken and shattered and fell to pieces so many times during her life she’d lost count. Now she feels nothing as the smoke lifts into the air and threatens the lives of everyone. She smiles nonetheless, making herself feel victorious, like she’s about to get everything. She’s about to win._

_The cost had been her father._

_His heart crushed by her own palm._

_The hatred she had been holding onto for years (a lot already directed at herself) had been completely turned into self-loathing. She deserves nothing, no one, even if this had been about getting everything she’d deserved. But now she’s committed the unthinkable._

_With a slight amendment to the curse, the new memories and lives bestowed upon everyone, she takes away the love Maleficent had claimed to hold, taking away any chance of it spilling over into their new lives._

_With eyes turned dead and black she lifts her arms, face twisting in a pained smile then lets the curse wash over her completely, welcoming what the future holds. Even if her fate is to be miserable, at least she won’t be alone in her suffering._

_***_

“No matter what anyone tells you, I do love you.” Henry looks back at her like those words mean nothing and she feels her heart plummet, whilst everyone turns their attention to the evil queen who’d taken them away from their home land. And she fleas, certain there would be an angry mob coming after her soon.

She’s hastily walking down the street, not exactly sure where she’s heading, but certain she needs to find a place to escape to, but a soft call of, “Regina,” has her turning to face the woman who had been breaking her over and over again for the entirety of the curse. Her eyes glisten and she wants to stop those tears from rolling down her cheeks when she sees that look in Mal’s eyes. She stands rooted as Mal takes tentative steps closer.

“I’m sorry,” she says but Regina shakes her head. “You weren’t, I did, I did it.” She swallows hard as Mal stands right next to her cupping both cheeks in warm hands. They don’t say anything more and Regina is reminded once again at the unconditional love she’s certain Mal feels, the easiness of her forgiveness. Maybe she won’t be so understanding once the emotions aren’t as raw, but for now lips are gently brushing against her own.

She whimpers into the kiss then arms are wrapping tightly around her waist, her arms snaking around Mal’s neck. And she’s being squeezed, held so tightly her heels come off the floor and Mal’s neck is the perfect height for her to bury her face within then she’s being completely lifted off the ground and wrapping her legs around Mal.

It still astounds her how easily she lets herself be seen around her, when she wears masks and carries her walls tall around anyone who dares to get close, but with Mal, she’s free. She had always been free. “I love you,” Mal whispers and Regina pushes a sob out of her constricting throat. “I love you,” she repeats and for a moment, Regina forgets about all the evil she’d created letting herself be held by a woman she had been certain she would never get to experience again. And they find themselves tangled up in Regina's bed and it no longer feels too big and even though the emptiness is still very present, it almost feels like it's beginning to heal as loving arms wrap around her satisfied body whilst she sleeps.


	5. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina suffers through one fear to make sure she doesn't let another happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm super tired today, but wanted to get something written!! 
> 
> RATED M for a tiny implication of smut and TRIGGER WARNING FOR IMPLIED/FLASHBACKS OF RAPE. Please be careful, don't read if you could potentially be triggered. Stay safe.

Mal pants beneath her own sweaty body. “God Regina,” she breathes. Regina chuckles, bringing lips down to pepper kisses along Mal’s jaw line. “Good?” she sasses then brings Mal’s earlobe into her mouth nibbling softly. Mal moans, both hands running up and down Regina’s bare back. Then she had been flipped and lay on her back looking up to a smirking Mal, “your turn.”

Soft hands cupped both elbows then ran up the length of each arm, lifting them above her head, her chest tightens but as her eyes look back to the lust filled ones looking down at her she takes a deep calming breath, giving Mal her best cocky smile, “you best make it good.” Fingers intertwine with her own, keeping both arms pinned tightly to the bed. Usually she likes when their hands find each other, but flashes of memory have her panting. “You weren’t complaining during your last three,” Mal purrs, leaning forwards to capture Regina’s mouth in a mind dazzling kiss. As she does she waves her hand tying both wrists above her head, securing them to the head board. “Mal-”

A lip winds up in her teeth and eyes squeeze shut pushing away images of a body too heavy to be the woman she loves crawling on top of her. She concentrates on lips brushing down her body, on each quiver of her stomach caused by the tongue drawing patterns, the delicate fingers clenching to her sides. “Mal,” she breathes, feeling the tingle of her magic build beneath her fingers. She swallows, pushing old habits away. She won’t let herself ruin this.

She wants to open her eyes, to see Mal’s lips tracing the insides of her thighs, to see her place each palm on each leg only to push her knees up then out so she’s spread for her lover, but the walls would be too far away and much too trapping if she did. And it wouldn’t be Mal; her mind instead filling in images of traumas she doesn’t speak of. And when she can feel her throat constrict as a tongue runs up her folds her scream stays buried like when anything had touched between her legs, forced apart without resistance.

She had been docile because she had to be. Now she remains docile, swallowing bile and trying to think only of a tongue that would have never been so intimate when she had been queen. Familiar darkness spills from re-open wounds but she’d promised herself she’d never see the look of weariness from Mal’s eyes again. She breathes and can feel her body tense, no longer finding herself enjoying the sensations building now all she can feel is _him._

“Regina,” a voice calls softly, beckoning her away from past traumas, “Regina.” Eyes remain shut and she shakes her head feeling hands hold her arms above a stiff head whilst she had been violated. It had always been like this. Arms locked and legs spread and a limp body with a mind closing but still being present for every excruciating moment.

Arms fall and she feels her body being cradled in a way which couldn’t have been anyone she’d been trapped with. She’s shaking and almost aware of shushing sounds and soft fingers running through her hair but she had never dared to open her eyes until her body had been taken like property then left like she’d been worthless. “Shh, Regina,” the calming voice says again so she opens an eye tentatively to see the woman she loves holding her against her bare chest. “Mal,” she chokes.

“Shh,” she soothes again, gently rocking her body. “It’s okay Regina,” she says, rubbing a palm in circles over her back. Once she had calmed considerably, only shadows and an unspoken past dancing in the corner of terrified eyes, does Mal crawl off the bed. She comes back, wearing a robe, then wraps one around Regina’s shoulders. She looks up, embarrassed, pleading with eyes for her to let this go. Mal lifts the covers so Regina crawls inside bringing her knees up to her quivering chest sitting against the head board. Mal sits next to her.

There is silence and when Regina finds herself breathing calmly, finally placing herself back in her bedroom at the mansion, she lays her head gently on Mal’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she whispers, but a head is shaking against her own. “You don’t have to be sorry. I should’ve known.” She lifts her head away locking gazes with Mal, opens her mouth, shuts it then feels a single tear run down her cheek only for it to be wiped away quickly. “Why didn’t you tell me to stop?” Mal’s voice is strained and all Regina can do is stare back.

When the silence stretches on with each second being another where she pushes Mal away with her inability to let her in, she forces out words on a sob, “I was scared of losing you.” Eye brows raise and Mal opens her mouth in a similar way Regina had before closing it. A hand reaches out to cup her cheek, “why would you lose me?”

Brown eyes divert downwards and she shrugs. “You left me once.” A hand cups her other cheek, “look at me.” Reluctantly she does meeting eyes filled with love and compassion and Regina manages to take a deep breath without her chest quivering. “You tell me, anytime you need to stop or slow down.” Thumbs brush gently over her cheeks. “I’ll stop and you never have to explain if you don’t want to.” She nods stiffly, feeling her body relax. They were staring again and brows were furrowing, “why would I leave you?”

Regina bites her lip, her own reasoning becoming unclear even to herself. She shrugs, “I don’t know,” but deep down she knows. Past darkness still looming, residing within her, ready to escape only to push and push until there would be nothing left. It takes another moment but Mal nods slowly, “you’re not the same person anymore, Regina. I’m never leaving you again.”

Their eyes meet and she almost feels herself believing those words. She shuffles closer anyway, sighing as arms wrap around her and this time when she closes her eyes, Regina knows with a certainty she’s with the woman she loves. She pushes down on the rest of the demons and feels something she never thought she ever would.

_She’s safe._


	6. Forbidden love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king and her mother find out about Regina's relationship with Mal and threaten to destroy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally missed out a prompt! But here is the next one (a day late). Just to warn you, there is a tiny little bit of smut and a very brief implication of rape. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It’d happened between the moments when Regina had thought she would crumble to the ground and remain that way. Slight touches and tender caresses, secrets spilling from trembling lips as fingers had trailed along her warm, sweaty body. She’d been reluctant at first. Their lips had brushed almost instantly after meeting. Mal had lowered her head and the air around them had shifted as if demanding their lips to lock. It’d been tender and everything had faded away, until hands had touched her waist. She had tensed pushing Mal away immediately. So forcefully they had both stumbled backwards.

\--

She strides up and down the room with one hand placed to her hip, the other wafting in the air. “Mother,” she shouts pacing towards the door. After clenching both hands her fists hit the door over and over, “mother let me out.” She huffs, opening both palms then directing her best attempt at magic. A little spark followed by a little smirk. It vanishes instantly.

She remembers the anger festering within at being trapped, the spark grows bigger but her attempts are futile. “Rumple-”

She shakes her head knowing he would simply glower at her predicament only to leave her stuck within this room as a lesson.

No one was coming.

Regina turns, her eyes scanning around a room named as her private chambers. It’d never held privacy and she swallows. It was almost as if the air had become dense and her mind was slowly shutting down. She falls backwards against the door, both palms flat against the wood and her back slides down until she’s sitting with both knees to her chest.

She feels the tears building, the familiar tingle within her chest and she can’t breathe. There’s a pounding in her ears and she takes breaths in, in, in, but there isn’t enough oxygen in the room. All she can feel is trapped.

In the bounds of magic whilst her mother holstered her in the air. Walking down the aisle into a marriage suffocating the life out of her. In the restraints of her own mind.

She’s lost all the ability to breathe so she continues to take sharp breaths in, in, in, trying to fill her lungs which are bursting with air and completely devoid of the oxygen she craves all at once. Eyes scrunch and she bangs her head against the door envisaging the soft sound of Mal’s voice.  

What had she told her? Her body continues to react forcefully and she thinks she won’t make it long enough to remember what that calming voice had told her to do.

\--

Once her lungs had inhaled and exhaled how they were supposed to, cheeks had turned a bright shade of red and she had stood on shaky legs with the intent of running. Not that she could out run a dragon. Their eyes had locked and the ones staring back at her had been soft, understanding almost. The look had reduced her breathing to a slow pace.

Regina had been reprimanded for her panic attacks throughout her entire life. Her father had tried to help but whenever he would get too close her mother would scoff and wave a disregarding hand in her direction. “Leave her,” she would say and he would.

_She hadn’t._

Maleficent had left enough room between them once they were stood facing each other and she had known not to touch. But if Regina had wanted to reach her arm out, she could’ve. It had been reassuring so she had stepped closer until light knuckles had been rubbing against her cheek. She had sighed whilst engraining the memory.

\--

She had instructed Regina to do something. It was so simple, but as Regina tries to keep her mind focused on breathing, on the warming presence she had felt that day, it only seems to make her chest tighten and her stomach clench and she wants to scream but knows even if she could it would be no use.

No one would save her.

The memory blurs and shapes into that of her mother’s outraged face before she had said in her cold voice which had always managed to make Regina shiver, “oh you stupid girl,” and she’d called for the king.

Her hands clench by her sides creating indents to her palm. Forcing the image to change she finally sees Mal and the smirk she would always receive after successfully managing to poof out of the castle and into Mal’s. She focuses intently on the smirk and something loosens until all of the air she’d been holding within her chest flies out. _Breathe out slowly. She’d always told her to breathe out._

With a shaky chest Regina pushes herself up from the floor before stumbling towards the bed. She slumps on the edge, her body curling forwards. A little voice in the back of her mind has her sitting up straight not wanting to disappoint her mother with poor posture. Her shoulders roll forwards and head bows, “I don’t care,” she mutters to no one in particular. It isn’t like her mother is around to wave a hand until her back becomes straight and would remain that way until there would be a dull ache covering her back.  

\--

“Why do you insist on sitting like you can’t relax dear?” Mal had said which had Regina mumbling something incoherent about being a queen.  Mal had simply chuckled from where she had been lying lazily over her throne. “Come here little one.” She had curled a finger to beckon Regina over then opened her arms widely.

“This is nice,” Regina has sighed whilst curling into Mal on the throne feeling gentle fingers comb through her hair.

Once their relationship had become more relaxed, Regina had easily placed herself onto Mal’s lap and they had talked about wishes and hopes. Because for a moment (where she had no longer been a queen or a pawn) she had remembered what it was like to have a flame ignite inside. Even just for a fantasy which would never pass.

Eventually she had been comfortable enough to lie and slump over various types of furniture whilst in Mal’s presence and there were many a time she had caught Mal stood with arms crossed smiling down at her with something glimmering within her eyes.

\--

Arms snake around her shaking body. They are supposed to hold her up, together, stop her from falling apart but those arms that aren’t the one’s she wants, _she needs,_ have the loneliness surging through every particle within her body causing her stomach to plummet only to knot when she remembers wishing for someone to be with her would only lead to more misery.

\--

This castle had always been too risky. Usually Mal would appear in Regina’s room only to poof them both out. If she was to be found in the arms of the other woman; the consequences would’ve been dire. Regina had known she would end up spending every waking moment after being caught, dead within the shell of a body not being able to survive losing both her loves.

So they had never stayed.

Except the one time Regina had been curled up on the bed when Mal had appeared. She hadn’t responded. She had been staring of into space whilst twiddling her fingers over a piece of fabric. Mal had sat on the edge of the bed, careful, allowing her presence to float around the room before she did something other than sit and observe. Once Regina had lifted her exhausted eyes up to look at Mal, a longing held within them, Mal had run fingers through soft brown hair, “shhh,” she had soothed until Regina’s eyes had closed and her breathing had become even.

When Regina had woken to the stream of light filtering through the castle window, arms had been wrapped tightly around her waist. A body lay behind her and the initial reaction of her chest tightening and body tensing, wanting nothing more than to flee but knowing fighting hadn’t been an option, had the familiar panic settle in. But the soft curves and protective hold followed by a soft kiss to her bare shoulder had Regina twisting her head to see the bright smile Mal had been holding.

Another kiss. Her body had slumped, turned and nestled into the arms of the woman she rarely had the pleasure of spending the night with. “I’m here,” Mal had whispered, “you’re not alone.” She had swallowed back tears, the despair she’d been feeling the night before slowing etching away for every second she had been given the slightest spark of hope that her situation wouldn’t be all she would know.

\--

Regina pulls herself into the middle of the bed leaning back on each arm with legs bent up. The rage she often feels is swirling and thoughts she pushes down bubble to the surface. Fingers grasp onto the covers and she has to close her eyes to remind herself of who she is. Those thoughts scare her and she has to fight to keep them contained and not spilling into reprehensible action.

It doesn’t stop the subtle change which had already begun to take over. For every moment she would suffer through with the king, for every instant she would have to deal with her mother, for each lesson she had with Rumple. The magic spilling into her blood with the whispers he would spew into her ear which had her obediently nodding, thinking perhaps she could win.

It only caused her to grasp onto the anger building day by day.

And she was afraid, one day, there would be nothing else left.

\--

There were times that burning rage would have her stomping up and down Maleficent’s castle. She’d throw anything in reach and break it and Mal would sit quietly and do nothing to intervene.

“Why aren’t you stopping me?” Regina had shouted one time, continuing to destroy anything she could. Mal hadn’t said a work, not until the pent up emotions had drowned themselves out and Regina had slumped to the floor in a heap, silent tears rolling down each cheek.

Mal had strolled to her, bringing her into her arms. “I’m right here little one,” she had whispered, cuddling Regina softly. There was a part of Regina still craving innocent touch and with the trust which had grown between them she had taken it without fear of consequence. This had been when secrets would run freely and Mal would hold her closely and listen. “Let it out,” she had said, rubbing gentle circles over Regina’s back and something about her voice would urge her to go on instead of letting the darkness swirling behind her eyes take over.

\--

The thought of Mal’s voice has the tears falling freely. The king had been distraught agreeing with her mother about locking her up with no escape. It’s only now her selfish mind remembers he had promised to destroy Mal, like she is his property and can’t have anything outside of this death sentence.

She lies on her side, curling into a ball, her shoulders shaking as those little thoughts within her mind wander to a place where they hurt her. They could and she would be alone all over again. Her shoulders shake harder, thinking all she is doing is lay crying whilst Mal might be hurt (or worse) and she has no way to save the woman she loves.

\--

She remembers it vividly.

Mal had been almost lying completely on top of her naked form, their skin touching in such a soothing manner when Mal had leaned forwards until their lips had brushed so delicately. She had lifted her head until eyes had locked and it was almost as if she had been searching. Checking to make sure it was still Regina she was looking to and not the frightening version which had seemed to be taking over more and more. She had smiled, before wrapping a piece of hair around Regina’s ear. “I love you,” she had said and those words had reached into Regina’s heart and surrounded it with safety and the love she’d been searching for most of her life.

She leaned her head upwards until their lips were sliding against one another’s then Regina had pushed Mal until it was her who was on top, straddling Mal’s hips and smirking down at her. (Because by this point they were beginning to explore more than simply Regina lying down whist Mal had guided and taught).

Regina had slipped a hand between their bodies until she found the soft moisture then had begun to stroke her fingers. Mal had let out this low groan and arched immediately into the touch. Regina had slid easily inside then locked her eyes back with Mal’s. “I love you too,” she had said then brought their lips back together whilst moving in and out of her lover using her thumb to bring Mal over the edge.

\--

She brings her legs up to her chest before wrapping her arms around them. Her body trembles and fear builds with each second she spends not knowing. About Mal, about the future, about what her mother and the king will do to the both of them now they know. She’s utterly powerless. Not like she hadn’t been before.

\--

It’d taken Regina a long time to be able to relax enough around Mal for them to go much further than kissing and gentle exploring. Mal had been so patient, learning how Regina responded to certain touches and words, insinuating some whilst eradicating others. And when Regina had looked into Mal’s eyes whilst they had lay fully clothed on the bed she had said the one thing she wouldn’t admit to anyone. “He hurts me,” she had chocked covering both eyes with her palms.

Mal had been lying besides her letting her fingers trail soft patterns where ever she knew Regina would be comfortable they reached. “I know my dear,” she had said before gently removing Regina’s hands and Regina had looked stricken but of course she had known.

Regina had sobbed so hard she had found herself wrapped tightly in arms as her own clung to the fabric of Mal’s shirt. And yes she had felt weak, but this was a woman who had so far managed to never hurt her in ways her loved ones had. But from that moment on she had found herself feeling freer to touch and be touched so when the time came, and even though her entire body had shivered, she hadn’t been scared.

Mal had slowly undressed them both, allowing fingers and lips to reach every inch of her body but the one place between Regina’s thighs. By the time Mal had squeezed the insides of Regina’s legs she had parted them easier than she had ever thought she would. “Stop me anytime,” Mal had whispered then hesitated whilst their eyes remained locked. But seeing all of Mal’s beauty had Regina’s eyes wandering because a naked woman was something she had never seen so she couldn’t help but look. Mal had smiled widely before leaning forwards with hands still gripping onto Regina’s legs then took her first taste.

It wasn’t long until Regina had become undone beneath that skilled tongue and after they had spent hours touching and exploring and Mal had reassured her that her own touch was welcomed, they had built each other to orgasm many times before lying tangled within each other’s arms. And from the moment she had gotten her first experience of a woman’s touch, she couldn’t get enough.

\--

“It’s all over,” Regina mutters, her despair reaching out only to wrap its self around her tired body.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” a voice says and in an instant Regina’s sitting on the bed, brown eyes wide but hopeful.

“Mal,” she says, her voice thick. Red rimmed eyes search until falling into the woman standing tall in front of the bed. “Mal,” she repeats not hesitating a second before diving into the welcome embrace. “I don’t understand,” she mutters into Mal’s shoulder as arms wrap tightly around her body. A long kiss is placed though her hair and she relaxes instantly.

Mal chuckles, “they tried to attack a dragon.” Fingers run through her hair and Regina sighs deeply. She doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to ruin this moment, but she finds herself whispering, “you came back for me,” as if it astounds her completely.  

“Of course I did.”

She moves her head away slightly and their eyes glue until Mal leans in and their mouths find each other in a long drawn out kiss where lips open widely before closing and pressing together, where their tongues push out as they open their lips again. They break for air, chests heaving and Regina feels her entire world shatter. She wants to ask what had happened to her mother and the king, but holds her tongue not wanting to have to spill their names. Instead she looks up, “take me away.”

“Where would you like to go my love?” Mal wraps both arms around her again, this time twisting to kiss her cheek then holding her close.

“Anywhere,” she replies with a thick voice then looks back at Mal, “as long as I’m with you.”

She receives a small smile but it soon fades. “And what about your father?” Mal asks, her tone unreadable.

Eyes glisten and Regina swallows hard but she can’t stay here. Not with the walls closing in and the darkness building the more they do. Not when she risks losing the only source of happiness she has. She shakes her head, “I can’t stay here.”

After staying embraced for a few moments longer, Mal poofs them out of the castle to a random location in the woods, neither of them caring much for anything left behind. They kiss again then share a look that beckons for certainty. Mal transforms so Regina takes her place on the back of the dragon, not knowing the destination they are about to end up. But as Mal takes flight she finds herself not caring where they do land.

She closes her eyes, allowing the wind to run along her face and finds herself smiling. They’re about to enter into a new place where no one threatens to steal them away from each other. Where they can live and love freely. They can finally be free.


End file.
